


Firsts

by MR01



Series: Cheredovat [3]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Despite leaving it behind John is grateful for the Ruska Roma, Friendship/Love, Jardani Jovonovich is John Wick's real name, Kindergarten Teacher John Wick, M/M, Oliver 'Olle' Wellick is Tyrell's kid's name, Pre-Slash, Single Dad Tyrell Wellick, that is Canon to me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: It is the first day of school and everyone is nervous.





	Firsts

* * *

It is the first day of school and everyone is nervous.

Mainly him he is supposed to be the teacher and Jardani has studied long and tediously boring hours for this.

 Aurelio has walked him through different scenarios for the parents and the students.

Both good, bad and most ending up stuck iffy-like in a gray area.

They haven't discussed the kiss or the possibility of it evolving into something more.

Not that he minds, he has a lot on his plate for the time being anyway.

His dog is getting chubby which is kind of adorable and funny since he tries to take him on relaxing walks as much as possible.

Aurelio calls him from work saying that he can pick him up after school and wishing him good luck on his first day of teaching because he has already done some hours of shadowing.

Today he will officially be teaching, he is nervous yet confident. 

Having sweet-talked the principal then some of the district members in HR to let him keep his dog on campus, saying that it was his therapy pet so that he could take him anywhere was surprisingly ease.

He has everything ready and drives to work an hour or so before school is even set to begin.

Eating a cheeseburger as he walks around placing blank name tags then tape over them.

Meet the teacher night had been a few days ago. Had met most of the parents and guardians along with some of the cousins or siblings of a few of his students.

He would have fifteen students in total and the day's curriculum was ready to go the moment the people arrive.

Mumbling the words 'i can do this' then 'I've got this' seconds later as he looks at his dog is not exactly one of his finest moments yet here he stands.

* * *

 "Olle, pick up your backpack. It has your blanket for nap-time inside and your lunch box for break. Now let's go. First impressions matter honey." He looks at his son. Double checking his backpack to see that he has everything he'll need. 

The emergency contact info packet is already signed and what applies to them in the reduced lunch paperwork is in there too along with the medical waiver. 

He turns to a picture of Joanna feeling his heart skip a beat as he looks at their kid.

He's so beautiful and looks so much like his mother. She would be so happy were she here right now.

Walking out the door then making sure the house is locked Tyrell moves to place Olle un his booster seat.

Afterwards Tyrell turns his car on as he stares out the window then his car's camera to see if any pedestrians walking nearby.

When he is certain that he can go he drives at the speed limit thinking that he is going to fall asleep he is so bored behind the wheel but he makes it to the school securely.

Texting Elliot to see where he's at once he's parked he moves to grab Olle's backpack then heads for the classroom.

By the time he gets a notification he is already meeting the school secretaries, the nurse, the lunch staff just because he decided to pull up to check out the place and finally Jardani Jovonovich.

Oliver's new teacher and damn the man definitely good looking, nice seeming too yet another text from Elliot has him forgetting about it in moments.

He tells him that he's at work with Angela, that Darlene said she will babysit but he will have to pick him up then drop him off at her place.

* * *

 "Welcome back parents and students. It's a pleasure to meet you officially. I'm looking forward to a great school year with you all."

After reiterated introductions Jardani gets all the paperwork he needs then gives out some of his own.

Manly it's a calendar filled with 'special events' including breaks, scheduled classroom parties, what the plan for spirit week is and short days, holidays as well as teacher training days therefore no-school days.

He walks them through a brief description of what he plans to do for their children to help them with their education and what they should expect to know by the end of the year.

The parents leave impressed but it is obvious that a few think that he is overreaching while some others look a tad more excited than even him or their kids.

Then he gets questions about his dog from parents and students alike. Asking if they can pet him, if it bites, has all of its shots among other concerns. 

By the end of it he thinks he has assured all of them that with him anyone is safe and more importantly that his puppy may look tough yet he is a complete sweetheart.

A few minutes later he has a chance to talk 1on1 with some of the people in the back.

He gets to know three non-english speaking parents and in this moment he is so grateful for his background and to the Ruska Roma as well as his 'travels' because he definitely understands the languages and can even speak them well enough.

To the great surprise and even better delight of the parents.

Once most of the parents leave and it is just him and the children because some of the parents or guardians are still out on campus chatting it up with other facility members.

He begins. Starting with the basics to see if any of the kids can even speak or somewhat comprehend what he is doing.

Happy to see that most of the children are paying attention as much as he realistically expected initially.

Seeing that he definitely has a better idea of what to work with and how to go about it he moves on to testing their knowledge of colors and other languages.

Following the schedule to the T. Seeing the children getting along with each other and some even sharing their toys was absolutely wonderful.

Excitement bubbling up inside him by the end of the day as he takes notes on what he observed and learned today.

Thinking that he will have to tweak tomorrow's lesson a little but that it's all around fantastic and he is ready for Aurelio to hear everything that's transpired today.


End file.
